


Date of Reckoning

by Dragonbat



Category: Birds of Prey (Comic)
Genre: BOP #68, F/M, First Dates, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-26
Updated: 2008-01-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 15:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonbat/pseuds/Dragonbat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Huntress' thoughts while on her date with Josh in Birds of Prey #68.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date of Reckoning

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: DC owns. I borrow.
> 
> Thanks to Debbie for the beta!
> 
> Set during: BoP #68

**Date of Reckoning**

Huntress plunged her chopsticks into the container of Szechuan king prawns. She still couldn't believe she'd agreed to this. She should've dropped her costume off at an escort service and hired someone to impersonate her. Josh wouldn't have known the difference.

She forced herself to smile at the young man sitting next to her on the rooftop. She'd promised him a date, and she was going to keep her word if it ended up killing her. _Or if she ended up killing him_ , she amended darkly. So far this had been a disaster.

She should have just shot him when he called her "Baby Boots." She should have pushed him off her motorcycle when he'd decided to hang on to her _chest_ instead of her waist. The only reason she hadn't dropped him after he'd puked on the pedestrian was that it had been _her_ idea to swing him from rooftop to rooftop, so she couldn't fully hold him accountable.

Still, he'd apologized each and every time she'd called him out on his behavior. And this _was_ pretty good Szechuan. So maybe, somewhere, deep down, beneath all the slime…

He was staring suggestively at her chest again, she thought with disgust. _Beneath all that slime, there oozes a slug._ As she opened her mouth to tell him off again, she swore that this was positively the last time that she'd EVER allow herself to be put in this predicament.


End file.
